


Just a Bit Further

by ArraFrost



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's last words to his son and husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bit Further

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt on tumblr.

“Pop I can help!” Spider-man argued as he steaded himself on the lamp post, having swung down from half a block away.

The noise was enough to draw any superhero within a two state radius with the kind of... were those robots? Peter squinted his eyes as he took in the 21st century Frankenstein's abominations, a strange mixture of robot and man, clearly stitched up with crazy glue.

“Peter go home,” Captain hissed out under his breathe, weary of anyone that could overhear him talking to his son and giving his identity away. “The Avengers are handling this, I don't want you to get hurt.”

“I'll be fine! I can handle my own better than you thi-Ah fuck!” The lamp post was blasted from underneath him, reflexively he shot out a web, catching himself on the wall above them before lowering to the ground next to his father.

“Peter- Shit!” The Cap blocked the second attack with his shield, throwing it at the offender a second later and taking off its head prompting sparks and blood to spray out.

“Man that's not right. Someone should have really rewired-”

“Spider-man. Home. Now.” That was the Captain's no argument, no desert after supper, you're grounded until you're old enough to get the elderly discount at the movies voice. Although Peter often told his father that he was the one who should really be arguing for that discount considering he was legally over ninety years old but that was a different story.

Peter turned and was about to follow orders, shoot a web to get him the fuck out of there when his vision was suddenly interrupted by a missile. Bloody rude of it too, especially since it was too close for him to escape. He himself could web his way out in time but that left his father, who was directly behind him and currently without his indestructible shield, completely vulnerable and most likely dead.

“Fuck... Pop...”

And that was when the impossible happened. Peter watched Iron Man fly out of literally nowhere, pushing Peter back into Captain America who nearly stumbled over. The missile hit him in the back but he stood firmly as the explosion clouded his frame. Steve and Peter were thrown back from the blast, unsure of the precise details of what took place until the smoke cleared and Tony was there... laying on his front.

The entirety of the Iron Man suit was in shambles, falling off in pieces around him and his back... Peter couldn't look as he got back onto his feet. He covered his mouth above his mask and recoiled at his father's charred flesh.

Steve was there, lifting Tony up carefully and turning him over to rest his head on his lap. “Tony, Tony look at me. Show me your eyes, there they are. Those sexy eyes you know I like to see. Come on, stay awake and talk to me. Talk my ear off, you know I love it when you don't stop talking.”

“I ramble too much...” Tony gasped out, his voice fragile and weighed down by the smoke in his lungs.

“No you don't. You don't talk just enough and I want to hear your voice a lot more over the next few years. Isn't that right, Pete? Dad talking is the best.”

“Better than any songs on my ipod.” Peter chokes, kneeling down next to his parents, tears forming beneath his mask. “I could study to your voice, I swear Dad. Perfect inspiration.”

“Jarvis has got me recorded. Ready for use.”

“No!” The word tumbled desperately from his lips. “It's your real voice, right there talking to me at the kitchen table when I'm trying to study... that's what helps. Not a recording.”

“Sorry son... gonna have to compromise.”

No words could follow that response and Peter sobbed into his Spider-man mask, not caring about the chaos around them. He was vaguely aware of the other Avengers forming a protective circle around them but none of that mattered.

“Tony... Don't say things like that.”

“Cap, sorry we don't get to have that after battle fondue.” His grin was the classical Tony Stark 'I could be in your pants in two seconds flat grin' but that didn't make it any less fragile.

Peter didn't even complain at the mention of his least favorite word in the English language, instead he shook his head and closed his eyes to his father's heart broken face. Captain America had never looked so lost, so dumbstruck and forlorn.

“Don't you dare leave me. Do you hear me you bastard. I love you and I can't do this without you.” His voice was harsh and filled with tears climbing up Steve's throat.

“Course you can. Our kid's Spider-man. We raised a fucking superhero. Can't get any better than that.”

“You can live to see me join the Avengers, go to college, get married. That's how it can get better!” Peter was shaking as he glared down at his father's face, who was still the brave man he admired every day of his life.

“Love to...” Tony groaned, blood spilling from between his lips as he coughed. “Tell Jarvis I loved Dummy more than him.”

Peter laughed involuntarily. It was sad and lacking all happy tones that laughter normally contained, but it was a laugh, a chortle, a chuckle at his father's ridiculous humor even in the face of his death.

“Yeah... yeah Tony, I'm sure he'll be impressed.” Steve smiled sadly, caressing his husband's face with his fingertips.

“Much like I am with you two... more than I deserved... better than I expected...” Tony sighed, his breaths were getting shorter, the blood pushing out the remaining air in his lungs far too quickly. “Think God... will have whiskey in heaven? Could use one... of those...”

“For Tony Stark, they'll have anything you want.” There was no hiding the tears streaming from Captain America's eyes and no denying the endgame either.

Tony Stark's eyes didn't close softly, he didn't make a dramatic exit, his head simply titled to the side, eyes glazed and void of the vibrancy the genius once had. The battle carried on around them, walls crumbling, enemies falling, allies injured, but the world was silent as Steve and Peter watched Tony's last breath fall from his lips.


End file.
